1. Field
A system and method are disclosed which generally relate to lotteries.
2. General Background
A lottery is generally a distribution of tokens such that a subset of the distributed tokens may win a prize. The token can be in the form of a ticket. One of the most popular forms of lottery involves the distribution of lottery tickets. Each lottery ticket includes a lottery number. After the lottery tickets have been distributed to the lottery ticket holders, the winning number is chosen. The usual method of selecting the winning number involves a random selection of the winning number. A random number generator can be used to randomly select the winning number. Some lottery systems require the ticket to have the entire number that is randomly selected while other lottery systems require the ticket to have a superset of an ordered sequence of numbers that are randomly selected.
Lotteries are normally used by jurisdictions according to a pari-mutuel model in which the prize is funded by a portion of the ticket sales. One potential problem with the pari-mutuel model is that a sufficient number of tickets need to be sold in order to provide a reasonable lottery prize. However, interest in purchasing lottery tickets is generally stimulated only when the prize becomes substantial. For instance, a large number of lottery tickets are purchased in a $10 million dollar lottery, but a disproportionately large number of lottery tickets are purchased in a $50 million dollar lottery.
In addition, traditional lotteries sell tickets for one price. If there are multiple winners of a jackpot, the winners split the jackpot prize.